Height
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: Robin is suddenly concerned that he might be unattarctive to Starfire because of their height difference. Hope you like it, please read and review.


All the boys were hanging out in the garage. Each were doing their own thing, Cyborg waxing his car, Robin making improvements to the R-cycle, and Beast Boy just being there so he's not all alone with the girls. Beast Boy began to grow bored of just sitting there watching them work while he had nothing to do, so he decided to do his favorite thing to pass time and entertain himself. Annoy the crap out of them.

His first target Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled jumping up on the hood of the car surprising his friend.

"Beast Boy! What do you think you're doing! Get off of there, you might smudge the hood!" Cyborg threw his hand over the hood of the car to knock him down on the ground, but Beast Boy jumped at the last second, causing Cyborg to fall onto the hood. All the oil on his armor, from all the other stuff he did on his car, transferred from his armor onto the hood and part of the window.

Cyborg turned on Beast Boy when he saw what he caused him to do. Beast Boy was now on the ground standing and grinning mischievously.

"Looks like you missed a spot Cyborg."

"All get you for this later BB." Cyborg threatened darkly before returning to attend his car.

Beast Boy now satisfied that he done his job on Cyborg was now turning his attention on Robin.

_Hmmm….How to annoy you today? You're always a tough nut to crack, but teasing you about Starfire seems to work most of the time._

"So Robin, you ask Starfire out yet?"

"Beast Boy I don't want deal with you when you're like this, go bug someone else." Robin said doing all in his power to ignore.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

Against Robin's better judgment he answered the question. "Well yeah since there's nothing going on between us, yeah."

"Oh come on! It's obvious something going on between you two."

"Whatever Beast Boy." Robin said finally still showing no annoyance or even a hint of anger.

Beast Boy thought quickly trying to think of something that could bother Robin. He then had a stroke of inspiration.

"You know you're probably telling the truth Robin." Beast Boy said very casually.

"Well thanks for finally listening."

"Yeah, I mean I can totally understand why Starfire wouldn't be interested." Beast boy finally added slyly.

Robin suddenly stopped what he was doing when he heard Beast Boy's comment.

_What did he mean when he said that? Starfire always seemed to like me the best why wouldn't she be interested. _

Robin couldn't help but ask. "What exactly do you mean Beast Boy?"

"Well…a lot of girls aren't attracted to guy's that are shorter than them."

Robin snorted. "Oh come on Beast Boy, are you seriously trying to make me self conscious?"

"Well Starfire is like two maybe three inches taller than you, but hey it doesn't matter right, I mean nothing is going on between you two." Beast Boy moved back over to his stool where he left his comic and began to read it while he waited for Robin to show his internal panic at his comment.

Robin continued to work on his bike even though he was having a terrible time concentrating because of Beast Boy's observation.

_I'm just a late bloomer that's no big deal. Star's not even that judgmental, oh crap what if she is! Damn it! I might never get a chance with her just because of few inches. This sucks, I might not be attractive to Starfire. Maybe she can overlook the inches, but most girls can't._

Beast Boy was frustrated by Robin's perfect poker face. All he wanted was one little emotion on his face, but did not receive any.

Robin finally left feeling the need to be alone to deal with the chance of being unattractive to Starfire. He sighed as he went to his room.

_She's too good for me anyway._

"Robin?" A very familiar voice called out his name.

Starfire suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway. She flew down to him quickly a smile evident on her face. When she was a few feet away she stopped, a frown spread across her face as she landed on the floor.

"Does something trouble you friend? You appear to be worried." She stated with concern as she observed his expression.

Robin made himself smile for her trying to hide his discomfort. How does she have a sixth for my emotions. "Nothing is wrong with me Star." He bluffed.

Her frown deepened. "Now it appears that you are forcing that smile on your face so I will leave you alone. If that is what you wish I shall leave you be." Starfire turned away and walked down the hallway he shoulders slumping.

Robin quickly grabbed her by the wrist and turned him back to her.

"I don't want you to go Star, and yeah something is bothering me." He admitted not wanting her to frown anymore.

"What troubles you?" Starfire asked curiously.

Robin was hesitant to answer, but tried. "Well…umm…you don't think I'm too short do you?"

Starfire seemed confused as to why this would cause him distress. "No…you aren't short to me Robin. Why is your height important to you?"

"Oh no reason, what you said makes me feel so much better now. I gotta go."

Robin tried to leave before he could embarrass himself more, but the smile on his face was a true one.

"Robin?" Starfire called to him again.

He turned back. "Yeah Star?"

She stepped forward and now seemed to be the uncomfortable one. "You do not think that I'm too tall, do you?"

His jaw dropped. "Star of course I don't care how tall you are. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Do you truly think that?" She asked her eyes gleaming.

"Yes I do believe that." He told her. "Did you think it might be a turn off for me or something?" Robin couldn't help but ask that question, and regretted it instantly before he heard the response.

"I worried it might be." Starfire answered truthfully.

Robin wanted to tell her she would never be a turn off to him, but instead move forward to stand before her, and placed a hand on her face. She leaned into it, and he leaned his lips to hers as though they were being pulled together by a magnetic force. Then they shared a kiss for the first with each other only to be ruined by a green changeling.

"I KNEW IT! ROBIN AND STARFIRE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang teasingly.

Robin looked at Starfire and said. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" She nodded and then he began to case Beast Boy through the tower as Starfire watched and giggled at the sight. As soon Robin beat the crud out of Beast Boy he returned to Star and began where they left off.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Review please. By the way I'm doing a poll for Crushed Hope (which I just updated) and need those that have read that story to vote. It should be on my profile so please check it out.


End file.
